User talk:TheYellowNinja
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have you as a member of the 'Ninjago Snake Wiki. ' mary sue type character chat hi if your on here then lets start a chat Hi, just woundering if i can be a admin i know how to make a better wiki but dont make me the thing you cant undo just yet -Dino2012 Im on chat--Serpentine General 21:46, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i think this is a bit weird because this guy joined yesterday and only has 3 edits and he is a admin {|style="border: 3px solid Green; background-color: Black; width: 50%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |- | |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012 08:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Hi yellow are you on chat?--[[user:domino1205|Serpentine General 22:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Another NINJAGO Wiki?? Hi. Is this just another Ninjago wiki, there are tons out there already so I was just wondering. -Kongutahu 23:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool, i'm a big fan of the Serpentine so I think I'll contribute a bit. (just made a page for Spitta) -Kongutahu 00:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) (ps. what time zone is UTC, where I am it's still 7:01 pm, Feb 7.) go to the chat.--Serpentine General 21:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat Go on chat and we will chat {|style="border: 3px solid Green; background-color: Black; width: 50%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |- | |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012 15:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Help! how come I can't edit [[Pythor P. Chumsworth? CatSerpentine 19:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Add a photo, but i cant do it now sorry. CatSerpentine! Meow!!! 19:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi i am soooo sorry i have not been on in a long time my computer will not let me on soo it looks like i will not get to be a admn sooo sorry Well than hown did u post that? CatSerpentine! Meow!!! 01:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin When i am going to be a admin? -Dino2012 (Signature is broken) Sorry if i wasn't on chat becouse i'm sick :(--Serpentine General 22:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but im must go we talk tomorrow at 21:00 in my time ok? If you will not on chat we talk another time bye!--Serpentine General 23:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i must go we can train tomorrow. Ok? CYA! My friend!--Serpentine General 23:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i can not be tomorrow at 14:00 but maybe later. If i don't be on chat we talk on Sunday. Goodbye my friend!--Serpentine General 23:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi yellow we must talk soon in is very important! I have very importent information about Zane!--Serpentine General 13:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) No don't go i have internet problems!--Serpentine General 14:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! I was wondering if you could.... tell me how to make my own achivements? Please reply soon!clone commander dominos 04:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if i wasn't on rickipedia i was sick Again! Please leave the message on my talkpage when we can talk :) --Serpentine General 10:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yellow plese go on chat becouse i want to talk with you please answer.--Serpentine General 14:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) yellow i'm on chat! You must go on chat!--Serpentine General 22:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry i have not been on my computer is not the best. Cat wiki hey, i request youto please come to my wiki, Whiskerpedia. http://whiskerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Whiskerpedia_Wiki plz come CatSerpentine! Meow!!! 16:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) YELLOW NINJA! THE WIKI HAS BEEN VANDALISED!!! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!! AND I NEED TO BE A ADMIN NOW PLEASE! ~Dino2012 and yes this is me! hurrrr durrr your dumbity dum dum 16:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) smart guy Hello! I just wanted to ask a question: are you the creator of the character "The Yellow Ninja"? Flowersarepretty (talk) 23:09, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I am Sliteraz aka FexyXster and I have been editing wikis for a long time (mostly Trove wiki) and I have stumbled to this wiki and I noticed a lot of pages which have to be fixed. currently I am remaking the Serpentine page and was wondering if you are still active here~.